Menamoré
by Ailuu
Summary: Unos cuantos momentos de Ron y Hermione acompañados de la canción que le da el titulo a la historia. Ojalá y les guste.


**Disclaimer: No soy J.K. Rowling, los personajes que están en esta historia no son míos y mi cabello sigue siendo azabache.**

Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi historia anterior, es enserio ¡Muchas gracias!

Utilizo un fragmento de la canción Menamoré de Georgina (lo que esta escrito en cursiva es el fragmento de la canción) y en verdad me gustaría que la leyeran mientras escuchan está canción. Supongo que es todo, espero que les guste.

* * *

Ron y Hermione caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts con el Mapa del Merodeador en las manos, buscando con desesperación el nombre de Harry.

— ¡Demonios! Aquí no lo encontraremos —Dijo Ron con un toque de enfado.

Hermione miro con más detenimiento y unos segundos después señalo con el dedo un recuadro donde se mostraba escrito "Harry Potter".

— Ahí está, mira.

Pero de pronto ya no había más rastro de él.

— Desapareció— Miraron fijamente el mapa, buscando una explicación —Acababa de verlo.

Hubo silencio por unos instantes.

— Debe estar en la sala de Menesteres— Menciono Ron mientras Hermione lo miraba fijamente y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido —No se ve en el mapa, lo dijiste hace un año.

— Ah sí, es cierto

— Pues vamos— Ron empezó a caminar y cerró el mapa, ya no lo necesitaba.

La castaña observo unos cuantos segundos más el camino que había cruzado Ron y menciono aún anonada:

— Brillante— Y con paso decidido empezó a caminar tras él.

_Me enamoré de un tipo que parece tonto y no lo es…_

• • •

Hermione estaba acostada en la cama con una de sus –habituales- _lecturas ligeras _en sus manos.

Se escucharon unos pasos afuera de la habitación y seguido de eso Ron entro con absoluta calma; se quitó los zapatos, dejo su abrigo en una silla que estaba cerca y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa.

La chica de ojos marrones levanto un poco la vista del libro y se dedicó a observar a Ron en esos instantes, miraba como se desprendían los botones y poco a poco aparecía el pecho del pelirrojo hasta que quedo sin nada que pudiera cubrir su torso.

Cerró con un poco de fuerza el tomo que tenía en sus manos y Ron volteo a verla.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto el pelirrojo teniendo aún la camisa en las manos.

Quizás Ron no tenía un cuerpo perfecto pero Hermione estaba totalmente segura de que era de ella, completamente suyo.

— Nada— Contesto Hermione con una sonrisa y volvió la vista a su libro.

_No es un modelo de Hugo Boss_

_Pero modela para mí toda su ropa interior…_

• • •

Sala común de Gryffindor.

Cierta chica castaña escribía a toda velocidad en un pergamino la última tarea que había encargado el profesor Binns, pero algo la distrajo, era un aroma verdaderamente delicioso. Se detuvo un momento para descifrar el olor; Madera, cítrico o quizás a las hojas de un libro antiguo, algo confuso en realidad aunque se trataran de tres cosas diferentes.

Y ahí estaba Ron sentado junto a ella, mirándola fijamente. Era _él_ después de todo.

— ¿Qué clase de perfume estas usando? — Pregunto Hermione olisqueando un poco la túnica del pelirrojo.

— Se le dice bañarse— Dijo Ron riéndose un poco mientras Hermione fruncía el ceño —En realidad no estoy usando ningún perfume, ¿Huelo mal acaso?

Mientras pronunciaba esto último comenzó a oler su túnica, en busca de una respuesta que no le iba a dar Hermione.

_Me enamoré de alguien que no usa perfume y huele bien…_

• • •

«Se oyó estruendo cuando los colmillos de basilisco cayeron en cascada de los brazos de Hermione. Corriendo hacia Ron, le lanzó los brazos al cuello y le besó de lleno en la boca. Ron arrojó los colmillos y la escoba que estaba sujetando y respondió con tanto entusiasmo que levantó a Hermione del suelo. »

_No es un amante de novelas_

_Pero me entrega su amor sin escenas ni guión…_

* * *

Un hurra por los enamorados frustrados como yo, muy bien es mejor no ponerme depresiva en estos momentos.

Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir algo de ellos y esto fue lo que salió, gracias por leer y si me dejan algún Review sería fantástico. un beso.


End file.
